Human Nature
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: Alicia goes to the Jordan's house for dinner, where she gets into a not-so-pleasant argument with Mrs. Jordan.


_**Written for the 'HP Potions Competition' by Black Boxed, using category **__**Cheese-Based Potion – Write about food or a dinner party. **_

_**Also for the 'If You Dare Challenge' by Slytherin Cat, using prompt # 120, snowdrops. Galanthus is a small white flower also known as a snowdrop. **_

….

There was a vase of galanthus sitting in the middle of the table, and Alicia was having a hard time ignoring the sad little flowers that looked like they would wilt before dinner was over. She knew Mrs. Jordan had put them out just for tonight, as well as the flowers, but really, it made tonight's supper look a bit forced, like she was trying too hard. Alicia had never really enjoyed going over to Mrs. Jordan's place; she could tell Mrs. Jordan had hoped Lee might settle down with a normal girl-a Muggle, like her. Instead, he had picked up one witch, and then another. Alicia could tell from the moment she'd stepped in that Mrs. Jordan was, even on a subconscious level, judging her every move and word. It made her feel awkward, and she could see that Lee also felt uncomfortable.

Supper was a tense affair as they sat around the table, with Mr. Jordan making casual conversation about work, he being the only one who didn't seem to notice any sort of problem. But, for the rest of them, the air hung heavy with unsaid words as Alicia cut into her steak, her head down. She hadn't said anything all night except "yes, ma'am", "no, ma'am", and "yes, sir", "no, sir". She could feel Mrs. Jordan's eyes on her, and she tried to hold her tongue, reminding herself that this wasn't the Quidditch field; if she got angry now, it would only make her look petty and childish, the exact thing she was trying to prove she wasn't. Under the table, Lee's leg tapped hers gently, and she smiled at him.

"So, Alicia," Mrs. Jordan began, though she was now looking somewhere over Alicia's shoulder, as if she was afraid to meet her eyes. Alicia was reminded of when she had to explain to her Muggle grandparents that she would now be attending a school for magic; they hadn't spoken to her for years, and acted genuinely terrified at the very thought that their granddaughter held such powers. Lee had made it clear to Alicia before they arrived that Mrs. Jordan was rather conservative, and had always made a big deal about him returning to Hogwarts every year. "Lee tells me you were on your school's sports team, along with his friends, those redheaded twins. Squid-ditch, wasn't it?"

"Um," she coughed, having been abruptly reminded of her teammates, the Weasley twins, one of whom had died during the Battle of Hogwarts nearly three years ago. It still stung a little to hear someone mention them. "Quidditch, actually. And, yeah, I was on our House's team; I played Chaser with Angelina and Katie. At one point, I played with Ginny Weasley, too, though only for a season." She could tell from Mrs. Jordan's widened eyes that she was startled that the thought of girls _regularly _playing what was obviously such a dangerous sport was more common than she had hoped.

"And do girls usually play as 'Chasers'? Or is there some position that is safer to have?" Mrs. Jordan shot Lee a look, making it obvious he had not fully informed her on Quidditch. Lee shrugged, looking annoyed, nearly opening his mouth to complain, before shrugging. He had spent twenty-three years with his mum, and she had always been like this, fretting over the dumbest of things, and making a big deal about girls doing things that she felt was disrespectful.

"I don't think it really matters, actually, whether you're a boy or a girl. I mean, there were male Chasers, if that's what you're asking. I feel like you're almost implying that Quidditch is a bit too dangerous for delicate little girls like me, and that's not something I agree with." Alicia was scowling now, as Mrs. Jordan squirmed in her seat, looking uncomfortable. Alicia only rolled her eyes-she had only agreed to come because her mum had said it was the respectful thing to do; Lee had warned her what his mother was like, but she had never expected someone so cold and bigoted. "In fact, I'm not so sure how much I agree with this entire meal. It was rather boring, and a waste of my time." She got to her feet, gathering her stuff, preparing to leave. "Thank you for supper, Mr. and Mrs. Jordan, but I really must be leaving now." And with that, she left, leaving the front door to slam shut behind her.

Her hands were shaking as she walked down the street, too angry to properly focus; she wasn't in the right frame of mind to Apparate safely right now. The street was dark and empty, snow gathered up to her ankles as she walked, her fists balled up in her jacket pockets. She passed under a street lamp, grumbling about the stupidity of people in general, somewhat embarrassed for her irrational outburst, though not enough to turn around and apologise. Certainly, Lee would be embarrassed enough for her as he struggled to make excuses to his parents for his girlfriend's terrible behavior. But she didn't care right now, as she tried to contain herself, hold herself in from turning back to curse that woman.

"Leesy! Leesy, wait up!" Lee called from behind, panting as he ran to catch up. His dark dreadlocks swung to and fro as he slowed to a stroll, matching his pace with hers. He looked embarrassed as he reached out to her, pulling her hand from her pocket, into his warm grip. "I'm sorry. She really is so close-minded sometimes; Mum's super old-fashioned, and I hope you aren't too offended." She was, terribly so, but Lee looked so desperate to see her happy that she couldn't help but offer up a weak smile.

"It's okay. This is a new day, a new age. Not everyone's going to understand us. I don't mind people like your mum, but…." She trailed off, huffing with irritation. "I just don't want to have to deal with this kind of crap all the time, people talking about girls who shouldn't play Quidditch, or that magic and Muggle shouldn't mix. It's just so dumb. Why can't everything just be the way it should be, instead having to suffer through years and years of progression, while people slowly get over their dumb, backwards ideas?"

"It's human nature, Alicia. We're all naturally idiots who don't understand a good thing when it's come to us."


End file.
